Cartoon Superstar Park
Cartoon Superstar Park is a theme park dedicated of animation properties from various animation companies located at Lancaster, Pennsylvania owned and operated independent by CASP Entertainment, Ltd. (Trade as: CASP), who also own Character All-Stars Park. Opened November 1, 1999. Themed areas Toon Street U.S.A Attractions *Toon Street U.S.A Express *'History of Animation' - a museum dedicated to the history of animation. Map info: 'TBA *G.I Joe: The 4D Experience *'The Animation World of Don Bluth '- a film which shows the montage of the sense of Don Buth's animated works from''Banjo the Woodpile Cat to Dragon's Lair: The Movie. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Don Bluth's animated works '''Snacks * Hot Doggers *Comic Strip Café *Wimpy's Shops *Th-Th-Th-Th That's All Folks! Shop Disney Fantasy Garden Attractions *Pinnicho's Daring Journey *Snow White's Adventures *Disney Junior Live! On Stage *Mickey Mouse's Car-Toon Spin *Frozen Ever After *Belle's Castle *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Cinderella-braition Restaurants *Pinocchio Village Haus *Chef Mickey's *The Seven Dwarfs Brewery *Disney Junior Clap and Sing! Restaurant *Be Our Guest! Snacks *Frozen Treats *Goofy's Candy Company Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto *Pinnicho, Jimminy Cricket *Cinderella, Prince Charming *Snow White,Grumpy, Dopey,Sleepy,Doc, Prince *Jake, Izzy, Cubby *Sofia the First *Belle, Beast, Luminore, Clogsworth, Miss Potts, Chip *Goldie, Bear *Anna, Elza, Olaf, Kristoff *Winnie the Pooh,Tigger,Piglet,Eyore,Rabbit Pixar Studio Attractions *Toy Story Midway Maina! *Cars: Radiator Spring Racers *Monsters University: Mike and Sulley's Great Escape! *A Bug's Life 4D: It's Tough to be a Bug *Inside Out the Ride *The Good Dinosaur: Dino Crossing VR *Finding Nemo Suberine Voyage *Turtle Talk With Crush and Friends *Wall-E: The 5D Experience Restaurants *Pizza Planet *Flo's *Ratatouille *Bug Burgers *French Fry Land Snacks *Mater's Churros Characters *Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear and Lotso the Bear *Lighting McQueen, Mater, Sally, Red and Sheriff *Flick *Joy,Sadness *Nemo, Dory, Merlin Warner Bros. Lot Attractions *Looney Tunes 4D *Tom & Jerry: Wacky Chase *Batman Coaster *Green Latern *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara *Road Runner Express *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Castle *The Polar Express Experience *Storks Fume *The Lego Movie 4D *Justice League Action!: Brainac Attacks Restaurants *Pizzariba *Jerry's Cheese Heaven *Monster Cafe Characters *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn *Scooby and Shaggy *Tom & Jerry *Batman,Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lateen, Cartoon Network Fair Attractions *Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase *Regular Show Coaster (A mirror of the Paramount version) *The Amazing World of Gumball: The Homemade Coaster *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D *The Powerpuff Coaster *Toonami Drop *Foster's Teacups *DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (Presented by AT&T) *Uncle Grandpa's RV Tours Resturants *The Candy Castle *Joyful Burger *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Sports Grill Snacks *Monster Snacks *Bubble's Sweets Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Ed,Edd,Eddy,Johnny 2x4,Jimmy,Sarah,Rolf *Finn,Jake,Princess Bubblegum, Ice King *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *Uncle Grandpa *Clarence, Jeff, Sumo *Mordecai and Rigby Nickelodeon Splat City Attractions *Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster *Blue's Skidoo *Dora's Dune Buggies *The Teenage Robot Roundabout *The Loud House *PAW Patrol: Pups Save Adventure Bay *Little Bill's Giggle Coaster *Danny Phantom Ghost Zone *Backyardigans Swing-Along Coaster *The Fairy Odd Coaster *Oh the Nickelodeon Stories You'll Hear! Resturants *The Krusty Krab *Reptar Pizza *Nicktoons Café *Nick at Nite Lounge Snacks *Spongebob's Gummy Krabby Patty Works Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tenticles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Ms. Puff, Sandy Cheeks, Bikini Bottomites *Cosmo,Wanda *Dora,Boots *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9,Brad,Tuck,Sheldon, Ms. Wakeman *Lincoln Loud *Chase,Marshall *Danny Phantom *Little Bill *Pablo from the Backyardigans *Blue from Blue's Clues *Jimmy Neutron PBS Kids Neighborhood Attractions *Liberty's Kids Live! *Daniel Tiger's Trolley *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Mobile Adventure *Thomas the Tank Engine *A Day in the Park with Barney *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase *Arthur's House *Wild Kratts Rescue Falls *Curious George Comes to Town *Peg + Cat: Spaceship Drop *Adventures of Book Virtues *Odd Squad Bumper Cars Restaurants *Café PBS *Rosita's Snacks *Curious George's Banana Shop *Barney's Healthy Snacks Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Sarah,James,Henri *Daniel Tiger *Ruff Ruffman,Blossom *Thomas,Percy,James,Emily,Henry *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop *Elmo,Big Bird,Zoe,Abby Cabby,Telly,Grover *Arthur,DW,Buster,Binky,Muffy,Francine *Curious George *Peg,Cat FOX Courtyard Attractions *The Simpsons Ride *Ice Age: 4D Adventure *Rio: A Bird's Journey *Icthy and Scracthy: The Ride (similar to the one returned to Kentucky Kingdom and formerly located at Six Flags New England) *When Mammoths Fly *The Journey of FernGully Resturants *Krusty Burger *Moe's *Luigi's *The Frying Dutchman *Lard Lad Doughnuts Snacks *Ice Age Treats Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Homer,Marge,Lisa,Bart,Krusty,Slideshow Bob *Scratch,Sid,Diego, Buck Universal's Toon Backlot * TBA. Galaxy Prime * Jak and Daxter 4D * TBA. Events Summer Blast TBA Spook! TBA Holly Jolly TBA New Year Party TBA ToonTown Resturants TBA Shows TBA Hotels TBA Poll Did you like Cartoon Superstar Park? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Unfinished articles Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:PBS Kids Category:CASP